Before It's Too Late
by Karlints
Summary: He was breathing heavily and his heart was trying to escape from his ribcage, but Naruto still didn’t care. All he cared about was getting to Them before it was too late.


Soo… 'Nother oneshot, eh? Goodie…

This has no real plot. Just felt like writing something with a different style, that's all. I don't think my writing style changed that much… Oh well. It's the thought that counts.

Disclaimer: Liinu no ownie Naruto.*

(*In normal talk: Liinu doesn't own Naruto, so please, PLEASE, don't sue her! She's poor and needs money to buy oranges!)

Yeah… Enjoy!

……………………

Something was ringing. That was all Naruto could understand at the moment.

"Something is ringing..." he mumbled sleepily and opened one eye slightly, closing it as soon as the sunlight hit it. The blonde groaned and pulled his blanket over his head. His bright blue eyes opened and started looking around in the darkness. He whimpered as soon as he realized something.

"It's still ringing. Why is it ringing?" Naruto muttered and paused when it seemed that the clock stopped. He held his breath and clutched his blanket tightly, hoping the thing wouldn't start again.

A second passed.

Two.

Then five.

Naruto let out his breath and peeked out from under the blanket. He stared at the red clock on his bedside table. The clock just stood there, looking as innocent as ever. Naruto growled.

TRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

"GAAAH! Make it stop!"

SMASH!

Naruto was breathing heavily as he glared at the smashed clock. He sighed and stood up.

"Oh for the love of Kyuubi's tails! That's the tenth one this month." The blonde glanced at a plain looking calendar pinned to the wall by a kunai.

"And it's only the 6'th today!"

Naruto grumbled some more and walked over to a chair, upon which were his clothes, all neatly folded. He started changing and was just about to pull on his pants when something kicked his brain and reminded him of something.

Naruto froze and turned over to look at the smashed clock on the floor. Small pieces of red plastic were all around it, like blood from a fatal wound.

"The clock is dead…"

…?

"What was I supposed to do at 8 o'clock on a Sunday morning?" Naruto muttered. A few moments passed before he realized. Light blue eyes widened.

"Shit! I gotta go!" Naruto pulled on the rest of his clothes in a split second and was out of the front door in a flash. Something clattered to the floor behind him, but the blonde didn't care. He just had one goal: to get There before it was too late.

Naruto ran down the crowded street, managing not to hit anyone. He was zipping around like a demented bee high on honey, but that didn't matter.

_Gotta get There before They're gone!_

The blonde jumped on a conveniently placed trampoline and landed on a roof, still not slowing down. He was breathing heavily and his heart was trying to escape from his ribcage, but Naruto still didn't care.

All he cared about was getting to Them before it was too late.

Naruto jumped down from the roof and landed on the ground in a crouch, startling the innocent bystanders. One of them seemed to have a heart attack, but the boy still didn't slow down.

_Gotta go, gotta GO!_

The blonde's face was set in a scowl and if one could look in his eyes, they would see fierce determination shining back from the blue orbs. He really wanted to get to Them before it was too late!

_Almost there!_

Naruto started running faster, ignoring everything as he sped down the empty road. He set his gaze on a lonely cottage on a clearing and did an amazing leap, landing in front of the green door of the small building. He was panting, but that wasn't important.

_I made it!_

The teen knocked on the door, waiting anxiously for someone to open it and let him in.

_Please open, please open!_

The handle was turned and the door was slowly opened. Hinges creaked and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for Naruto. When the door was fully opened, a woman holding a green apron appeared.

"Naruto-kun, you made it! We were just about to start without you." The woman smiled and her white teeth glinted in the sunlight. She pushed aside her evenly cut fringe and stepped to the side to let Naruto in. The blonde smiled.

_Yes! I made it in time!_

"Thank you for letting me eat breakfast here, Mrs. Lee's mom!" The woman smiled again and the blonde almost ran to the table, saying hi to Lee as he sat next to the older boy.

_I made it in time for PANCAKES!_

………………….

I'M NOT INSANE, I swear! Well, maybe a little… Who knows?

Ah well… Review and show some LOVE!

(PS: Going back to write Things You Didn't Know now… No need to kill me.)


End file.
